


Don't High-Five the Vulcans

by jamesilver



Series: Spirk Ficlet Requests [3]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Love Confessions, M/M, ficlet requests, i really don't got a lot other than jim accidentally high fives spock and we all know what that mans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24152155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesilver/pseuds/jamesilver
Summary: REQUEST: So for the spirk prompt,,.. a concept,....,..Jim is super excited and accidentally high fives Spock, and everyone stares. Spock is like ???¿??! chaos ensues. Based on that text post "don't high five the vulcans. They may look like they want a high five. They do not."
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: Spirk Ficlet Requests [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742905
Comments: 19
Kudos: 286





	Don't High-Five the Vulcans

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted August 6, 2018 but this is it's first time on ao3 and this is where it will remain. It was requested by oates-coast on tumblr.

No one would ever guess it, but Jim Kirk was actually fairly terrible at handling stress. 

And, shit, it wasn’t like it could tell anyone. He was a Starfleet Captain! If anyone knew how much being in battle gave him anxiety, they would kick him out for sure. He’d be back in Iowa in a second. 

So, obviously, he had to maintain a cool, calm, collected exterior. (He was taking tips from his First Officer). 

Fighting the urge to stand up, Kirk gave out orders, listening to the reports of their shields getting lower and lower, Spock at his side like he always was instead of being over at the science station. Everything was happening so fast and he was basically functioning on reflex training at this point and then it all...ended. 

With a small explosion on the wing of the Romulan warbird, they retreated. 

The bridge of the Enterprise erupted in ecstatic relief. Unable to contain himself, Jim jumped up and as everyone celebrated with someone close to them, Jim took a few steps forward, telling his helmsmen what a good job they did, bouncing on his toes in the excitement. 

Without even thinking about it, Jim’s hand came up. It was almost a reflex, really. And in the rush of the moment, it happened. 

He high fived Spock. 

It all happened in slow motion, Jim watching his hand like he was powerless to stop it. And then the moment passed. 

Immediately, Jim sat back down in his chair, refusing to even look at his First Officer after what he just did. He couldn’t let himself. Luckily, the rest of the bridge was so preoccupied with celebrating the fact that they were still alive that, magically, no one seemed to notice Jim’s slip up. 

Except, of course, him and Spock who were now next to each other, both stiff and neither knowing what exactly to do at this moment. 

“Mr. Sulu,” Jim said, in need of something to do. “Let’s get out of here in case they come back.” 

Smiling, Sulu nodded. “Of course, sir,” he said, turning back to the console and maneuvering the ship out of the area. 

As they moved, Jim desperately fumbled for some sort of way to get himself off of the bridge and away from Spock. The silent tension between them was going to be the death of him for sure. Then, the idea came to him and Jim stood up. 

“Mr. Spock,” he said calmly. “You have the conn. I will be headed down to engineering to inspect the damage to the ship with Mr. Scott.” 

Thinking this was his way out, Jim headed towards the turbo lift, but was stopped by Spock’s voice before he was even halfway there. “That is unnecessary, Captain. I will go.”

Jim decided to just keep walking. “It’s alright, Mr. Spock,” he said without turning around, focusing entirely on getting into the turbolift and away from the situation. 

Scotty could tell something was up as soon as he set eyes on him. 

“What happened?” 

Jim deftly avoided the question. He wasn’t about to admit to anyone that he had just accidentally pretty much kissed Spock on the bridge in a moment of excitement. 

Did it make things better or worse that if it was a human kiss Jim would be exploding with excitement instead of shame? 

“Mr. Scott,” Jim said, trying to regain control of himself. “What’s the extent of the damage?” 

Scotty shrugged. “It’s not good. We’ve got a little more than impulse power but it’s gonna take us all a while to get her back up to where she really needs to be. If you’re asking me, Captain, just get us away from this area until we can get her fixed.”

Jim nodded. “Already working on it. Why don’t you get back to helping out your team?” 

Without even responding entirely, Scotty walked away, already hollering at an ensign. 

With his one task accomplished, Jim stood awkwardly, now realizing that he had nothing more to do to distract him from what had happened on the bridge. But it wasn’t like he was going to go back. And, of course, his quarters weren’t an option considering he was trying to avoid  _ Spock _ whom he shared a bathroom with. 

In other words, Jim was screwed. 

He figured he would wander around engineering under the guise of “inspecting” when he turned around and almost ran directly into the source of the problem that he was avoiding. 

“Spock, I—uh—I—“ 

“Captain,” Spock said, his cool tone silencing Jim’s stuttering. “I believe we need to talk about what occurred on the bridge.” 

A nervous laugh escaped Jim before he could stop it. “I really don’t think we do,” he rushed out. “I was, um, caught up in the moment, and I crossed a line and it was wrong of me and I apologize and please do not report me to Starfleet.” 

After all of his words came out in a rush, Jim moved to slide past Spock. 

“Captain,” Spock began again, but when there was no response, he tried a different approach. “Jim.” 

Stopping in his tracks, Jim closed his eyes, taking a few deep breaths so as to not panic before turning around. 

“Yes, Spock?” 

Glancing around them for a moment, Spock cleared his throat. Jim noted that—thankfully—engineering was too busy to take too much notice of their Captain and Commander having what would seem like a normal conversation in a slightly private corner. 

“Jim, I believe it is my obligation to inform you that I have been experiencing feelings towards you and that what happened earlier on the bridge has only reinforced these feelings. As my superior, I have felt the need to inform you of these—“ 

Jim’s head was spinning at this point and he held out a hand to stop Spock. His ears must have been betraying him. Did Spock just say he was having  _ feelings? _ And not only that but feelings for  _ Jim? _

“Spock, what are you saying, exactly?” Jim asked slowly. 

“I simply believe you should be made aware of my feelings towards you.” 

Jim hummed for a moment, an uncertain noise as he thought about it. “Spock, I’m gonna need you to be more specific. Like, what kind of feelings?” 

Spock blinked like he was surprised by the question. “Romantic feelings, Jim.” 

After this confession, Jim’s mind faded out the other sounds of engineering, focusing on the small space between them. In that moment, he felt his own panic at the entire situation begin to slip away. 

Spock had romantic feelings for him that were confirmed undeniably when Jim had accidentally high fived/ maybe Vulcan kissed him on the bridge. So much so that Spock felt the need to track him down and tell him this. 

Jim knew what to do. 

Reaching out, he held his hand out to Spock, palm up. 

Barely even able to breathe, Jim watched as Spock reached out two fingers to meet with two of Jim’s. He noted Spock’s sharp intake of breath and the way their eyes met the moment their fingertips did.

“Spock,” Jim said, his voice quiet. “I know you can feel my emotions now. Tell me, do you believe me when I tell you that your feelings are mutual?” 

“Yes,” Spock whispered. 

Confident now, Jim hooked his two fingers around Spock’s and pulled him closer into a soft kiss, lips meeting lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! Please feel free to leave a comment and/ or message me on [ tumblr ](https://www.spirkbaby.tumblr.com)
> 
> I am also currently taking ficlet requests (like this one) on [ tumblr ](https://www.spirkbaby.tumblr.com)


End file.
